The Q Gambit, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 35 | miniseries = The Q Gambit | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci (story consultant) | artist = Tony Shasteen | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos (edits) | published = July 2014 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = circa 2387 (prime reality; 2261 (Kelvin timeline); late 24th century | stardate = 2261.34 (Kelvin timeline) | altcover = 220px }} "The Q Gambit, Part 1" was the 35th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the first of six parts in The Q Gambit story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Description ;Previously in ''Star Trek…'' : Following the events of ''Star Trek Into Darkness, the has embarked on a new five-year mission of discovery. En route to the unexplored star system Menzies 216, Captain and his crew are about to encounter a new challenge for which nothing they have experienced thus far could possibly prepare them…'' Summary It is the year 2387. Through the sacrifice of Ambassador Spock, the Hobus supernova has been collapsed, dragging both the old Vulcan and Nero through the singularity. The sets a somber course home, only being able to thank their absent friend. As Jean-Luc Picard sits in his quarters, he is visited by Q. After taking a moment to recommend chamomile tea and enjoying the feel of the ambassadorial uniform compared to the captain's, Q reveals that Spock is alive, having fallen through the black hole into an alternate timeline. Though Q attempts to inform Picard of events in that timeline, Picard cuts him off, believing that none of the various timelines in the multiverse should have any knowledge of each other. Annoyed, Q reveals he had come for Picard's counsel as Spock has set off a chain of events that will doom that timeline. But since the former captain is uninterested, Q takes his leave for the other timeline despite Picard's attempt to call him back. 2261, the has arrived at the system Menzies 216. ''Exiting onto the bridge, briefs on the system before detects a distress beacon from the ''SS Smallwood. ''As the ''Enterprise moves to assist, five Klingon vessels decloak and begin attacking the Enterprise from all sides. Briefly feeling a sense of deja-vu, Kirk orders the ship into battle before perishes and Uhura reports on the Smallwood s life support failing. Spock takes control of Sulu's console before the warp core breaches, seconds after Uhura realizes that Smallwood in Japanese translates to "Kobayashi". Time suddenly reverses with Q now on the bridge. After Kirk's hand phases right through Q, the being teleports himself and Kirk off the bridge. Q brings Kirk onto the hull of the saucer section where he explains his nature to the captain. The "test", as Kirk puts it, was an attempt by Q to teach Kirk that no-win scenarios are a reality. Kirk is undaunted and reveals that no matter what, he does not believe in a no-win scenario. Q then takes them both back to 2260 when Kirk died saving the Enterprise. As the two watch, Q asks Kirk if this is constitutes Kirk beating the ultimate no-win scenario before revealing he will show Kirk a scenario where failure is a certainty. When Kirk returns to the bridge, informs him that the Enterprise has been hurled across the Alpha Quadrant. Uhura attempts to sync their chronometer with the nearest time beacon but they aren't any. Ahead looms a large space station with several ships bearing down on the Enterprise. Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 2261.34. : The ''Enterprise has arrived at the previously unexplored star system designated Menzies 216, at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. It's been several months since we left Earth on our five-year mission. To borrow a phrase from Chief Engineer Scott, the ship and her crew are all firing on all cylinders. All ship systems are operating at peak efficiency. Morale on the ship is good. The better I come to know the crew, the more confident I am they're the best in the fleet.'' References Characters : • • • • Q • • • Spock • • Jean-Luc Picard • Data • Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • ( explorer) • Jem'Hadar battleship (battleship) • SS Smallwood ( ) Jellyfish Locations ;the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant : Menzies 216 • Bajor system/''Terok Nor'' Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Q Continuum android Technology and weapons :starship States and organizations :Q Continuum • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • United Federation of Planets • Romulan Star Empire • Dominion Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • science officer • ambassador Other references :clothing • energy • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • matter • nation-state • races and cultures • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • uniform • universe • weapon • stardate • captain's log • star • star system • chronometer Appendices Related stories * | }}: The comic begins in the prime reality, soon after the end of the final Star Trek: Countdown issue. * : The comic takes place as part of the Enterprise s five-year mission and shows Kirk's death. * : Q and Kirk have a discussion on the hull of the Enterprise, similar to the discussion between Amanda Rogers and Q. Images jlpQG1.jpg Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 35.png|Regular Cover IDW TOS 35B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Lost Apollo, Part 2 | after = The Q Gambit, Part 2 }} External link * * * category:tOS comics